memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dracorat
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 06:00, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Non-canon Star Trek wiki Hi, just thought you might be interested to know that there is a wiki that is designed for non-canon star trek. The Non-Canon Star Trek Wiki. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:23, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Oh ok, cool thanks =) (Although I stick to canon only myself, but people do deserve to know!) Dracorat 21:24, 31 August 2006 (UTC) My comment on Shran's talk page I thought that CaptainCaca wa sjust leaving a comment about how he hated Enterprise, and calling those who do "psuedo trekkers". There have been some problems in the past with off topic things in talk pages, and that type of thing specifically. I left a comment telling him that a lot of people like Enterprise. Now, after re-reading what CaptainCaca said, I can't tell what he was trying to say. Oh well. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:04, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Well, regardless, controverting something someone says on their talk page, directly on their talk page is rude. And it sounded like he was saying that you couldn't possible like Enterprise and if you did then you are retarded or something. So yeah, I felt compelled to point out that its not out of the question as some people (myself included) actually do like Enterprise. *sigh* Thats what happens in public areas.... -- Dracorat 07:07, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Re:10101001 vs 11001001 Sorry about that, I didn't catch the relevance. The article has been reverted and your edit restored. :) --From Andoria with Love 15:09, 19 September 2006 (UTC) -- No worries, thanks! =) Dracorat 00:31, 20 September 2006 (UTC)